inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saryuu Evan
Saryuu Evan (サリュー・エヴァン, code name: SARU) is a character and the main antagonist in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the captain and the forward of The Lagoon. Appearance He has white, spiky hair and wears goggles with a black frame and yellow lenses. He wears an orange shirt with a light blue scarf, and has black sleeves and white gloves. He also has big dark violet eyes, which are similar to Tenma's. It was also noted by Aoi that he looks like Tenma. He also wears a yellow captain band. Plot (Chrono Stone) Shogunate Era He first appeared at the end of the episode 29, talking to Zanark. He said he could not understand his own power, and then finished by saying Zanark has potential to join the Second Stage Children. Jurassic Era Later, in the Episode 34, he reappeared along with the others Second Stage Children and the mysterious white-bearded man in El Dorado's base. One of El Dorado's leaders presented him as SARU, Second Stage Children's leader and emperor. King Arthur's Era In the Episode 35, as Rei Rukh adviced his teammates to enter in the Hyper Dive mode, SARU said that this isn't necessary as he was there only to give an advice. He then continued, saying that he already knew that El Dorado was trying to "fix" the timeline to Second Stage Children from the existence, but that this was useless. As Toudou Heikichi asked him why, SARU said that they don't have chance against Matsukaze Tenma and his friends. Rei responded that was a failure on his calculations, since their victory was obvious and that the history reconstruction was a question of time. SARU adverted them that Raimon's members are really obstinate; Toudou asked him if what he wanted was to destroy them at that exactly moment, but SARU denied, saying that Second Stage Children's desire was to live together with El Dorado and that he had an irresistable suggestion to them. SARU appeared again in the episode 37, watching Entaku no Kishi after they had passed the tests. Then, he was watching their match against Perfect Cascade. In episode 38, he appeared in front of Tenma and Aoi; he revealed his face and introduced himself to them. He was about to tell them something until El Dorado teleported Raimon into a Route Craft. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit SARU, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Hamusu *'Player': Imusu *'Player': Meia *'Player': Gillis After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl.99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Technique': 126 *'Block': 109 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 68 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' *'SK Quick Pass' Mixi Max *'SH Evolution GX' *'SK Kick Plus 30' Cut Scene Only *'OF Storm Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX S Gene' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX S Gene' **'SK Keshin Hunter' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' Trivia *He is the emperor of Second Stage Children. *He has a huge resemblance with Matsukaze Tenma. *By Mixi Maxing with the S Gene, Saryuu gets a face similar to the one of a gorilla, a primate. Actually, his codename, SARU, means "monkey", which coincides with the fact he gets a gorilla's face after mixi maxing. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:Mixi Max User Category:The Lagoon Category:Second Stage Children